Contacto en Australia
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un grupo de magos venezolanos, residenciados en Australia, pondrán "manos en el asunto" para cumplir una misión: participar en el Reto especial "Más de 1.000 historias" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Blacks", en un relato que forma parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii", integrante del "Potterverso Sorg-expandido" hacia Venezuela.


**Contacto en Australia**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Más de 1.000 historias"**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_ _En mi caso, solicité participar con __**el **__**Reto temático de noviembre 2.012: "Larga vida a los OC**_**_"__. (1)_**

* * *

_**Sydney, 6 de Mayo de 1.998**_

Apenas se despertó ese día, Salvador Hernández notó que sería distinto. Recordó a su abuelo Francisco Hernández, quien decía que "lo sentía en los huesos" cuando presentía que algo importante o trascendente podía ocurrir. Se estiró cuan largo era, besó a su esposa María Inmaculada, quien se había despertado, y se dispuso a una jornada más en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _cuando observó una lechuza posada en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Y qué haces tú por acá, pequeña? —le saludó mientras le rascaba la cabeza, recibiendo un gentil picotazo en los dedos. Salvador sabía que una lechuza representaba una convocatoria inmediata a la sede del Ministerio de Magia, y la asignación de alguna misión para su equipo, pues generalmente no lo llamaban a The Rocks (sector de Sydney donde se encuentra la sede del Ministerio). Efectivamente la nota, firmada por la Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, le indicaba que debía dirigirse a esa dependencia ministerial a las 11:00 a.m.

—¿Qué te dicen, Salvador? —al acercarse, María Inmaculada abrazó por detrás a Salvador, aprovechando para leer la nota—; parece que te llaman a una reunión con los de Relaciones Internacionales, ¿no?

—_Seh_ —confirmó Salvador sin mucho ánimo—; me gustaría saber que necesitan de nosotros. Y tendré que irme temprano, para poder llegar a tiempo. ¿Puedes tú sola hoy con el negocio?

—Sí, vale; los muchachos me ayudan. —Esos _muchachos_ eran Wladimir Solano y Matías Suárez, venezolanos como los Hernández, que por diversas razones también habían emigrado a Australia y que trabajaban tanto en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas _como en la Oficina de Campo del Ministerio de Magia que coordinaba Salvador.

—Bueno, amor, voy a responder la nota, confirmando que voy, me ducho y desayunamos; te llevo al negocio y de ahí al Ministerio, ¿te parece?

—¿Y no es mejor si nos duchamos juntos? —María respondió con un tono juguetón, que hizo a Salvador voltearse y besarla apasionadamente, haciéndolo olvidarse de la lechuza, que le lanzó un picotazo al costado, ululando indignada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Salvador, al sentir el picotazo—. ¡Está bien! Ya me encargaré de ti, muchachita —la lechuza volvió a ulular, satisfecha por haber llamado la atención del mago, quien refunfuñó mientras buscaba tinta y una pluma—. No entiendo por qué demonios esta gente del Ministerio no se actualiza; como si no quisieran aprender a usar un teléfono.

—Bueno, Salvador —trató de explicarle María Inmaculada—, recuerda que el profesor Paul nos lo explicó, que la cantidad de magia concentrada en el Ministerio no permite que esos equipos _muggles, _como le dicen, funcionen.

—_Bah, _excusas, amor —insistía Salvador, mientras ataba la respuesta en la pata de la lechuza—, ellos son capaces de aislar la línea telefónica para que la magia no le afecte. Pero bueno —reconoció al dejar ir al ave—, eso no nos corresponde a nosotros discutirlo. ¿Vamos?

Pero el ruido en la puerta impidió que los esposos se dedicaran atenciones, pues el pequeño Jesús, de catorce meses, había llamado la atención de su madre, quien, solícita, había ido a alzarlo y colmarlo de besos, arrancándole cosquillas y carcajadas.

* * *

Luego de desayunar, Salvador llevó a María Inmaculada, Jesús, Matías y Wladimir al local, para luego dirigirse al distrito financiero central de Sydney, y de allí al sector _The Rocks, _donde se encuentra el Ministerio de Magia de Australia. Mientras conducía su Holden _Commodore, _se preguntaba de qué iría la reunión, qué misión le asignarían a su equipo, el cual era reconocido en el Ministerio por infiltrarse en los lugares más recónditos y sórdidos del Sydney mágico, por lo que eran requerido tanto por la Oficina de Aurores como por diversas dependencias del Ministerio, como era el caso de la Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales.

Al entrar al edificio del Ministerio de Magia Australiano, muy parecido estructuralmente al del Ministerio británico, aunque con influencias aborígenes, Salvador se dirigió al sexto piso, donde lo esperaban algunos funcionarios de la mencionada oficina. Luego de saludar a los presentes, que lo miraban con rostros serios, vio su reloj de pulsera, dándose cuenta que eran las 11:04 a.m.

"_¡Por favor! ¡Son cuatro minutos! ¡CUATRO!" _gritó mentalmente Salvador, cuando George Ng Smith, representante del Jefe de la Oficina, y de ascendencia vietnamita, comenzó a informar del caso:

—Buenos días. El día de ayer recibimos del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña una comunicación en la cual se nos pide colaboración en la localización de unos _muggles._

—¿Y por qué tenemos que buscarlos? —terció un funcionario de Inmigración Mágica, encargados de los trámites de ingreso y salida de magos.

—Por solicitud expresa del Ministro de Magia inglés —respondió Ng Smith, arrancando rumores del grupo de magos y brujas reunidos—, pues se trata de los padres de una joven bruja, Hermione Granger —señaló hacia una pared, en la cual se comenzó a proyectar un conjunto de fotografías mágicas, la primera correspondiente a la amiga de Harry Potter y, casi inmediatamente, otra donde se ve con sus padres—, quien es reconocida en Inglaterra como una "heroína del mundo mágico". Todos conocemos lo que acaba de pasar allá, con la caída del auto-denominado _Señor Tenebroso, _¿sí?

El grupo de magos asintió en silencio, y Salvador recordó lo vivido esa mañana, cuando una llamada de su tío Francisco Hernández lo sacó de sus ocupaciones en el local, pues se enteraba, casi de "primera mano" mediante la lectura del tabaco, de la caída de _Lord Voldemort _a manos de Harry Potter. Pero no pudo seguir en sus evocaciones, pues Ng Smith continuaba con la explicación:

—Muy bien. El caso es que la señorita Granger desmemorizó a sus padres y los envió a Australia, específicamente a Sydney, para ocultarlos mientras ella acompañaba al señor Harry Potter, y protegerlos de alguna represalia por parte de los seguidores del _Señor Tenebroso. _Aquí es donde debemos intervenir nosotros, en la búsqueda y localización de los señores Granger, que entiendo ahora son llamados Wendell y Monica Wilkins, dentistas, para informarle al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de Inglaterra.

—Ok —intervino Salvador, mientras veía las imágenes proyectadas—, ¿y qué necesitan de mí?

—Tú y tu equipo van a localizar y mantener vigilados a los esposos Granger o Wilkins, y al momento de ubicarlos, nos avisarás a nosotros para comunicarlo al Ministro, quien le avisará a su par inglés —las exclamaciones soterradas de los asistentes dieron a entender que se trataba de una operación llevada a cabo por orden de las más altas esferas de la política mágica inglesa y australiana. Eso lo notó Ng Smith, pues respondió los rumores—. Sí, recuerden que Harry Potter es muy reconocido en la Inglaterra mágica, por eso es fundamental que ubiquemos a los padres de su amiga. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos? —preguntó Salvador. La respuesta no le hizo ninguna gracia:

—Los quieren ubicados y vigilados para ayer.

—¿Y no quieren un unicornio azul? —protestó Salvador, aunque tenía una amplia sonrisa que no ocultaba su molestia—. Bueno, dame la información en papel, para organizar a mi equipo.

—Aquí la tienes —Ng Smith le pasó un sobre, con las fotografías y copia de las cartas enviadas desde Inglaterra. Al recoger Salvador el sobre, el vietnamita le dijo—. ¿Sabes algo, Hernández? El ministro pidió expresamente que fuera tu equipo el que los localizara y no los aurores.

Salvador se volteó sorprendido a ver a Ng Smith, quien lo miraba sin alterarse, sólo moviendo su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Sin lugar a dudas, la "fama" de infiltración que tenía el equipo de magos venezolanos con los que trabajaba Salvador era hartamente conocido por el Ministro de Magia australiano y muy buena parte de las oficinas y departamentos del Ministerio, incluyendo la Oficina de Aurores.

—Está bien —respondió Salvador—, trataré de darles una respuesta lo más pronto posible —pero al levantarse y salir de la sala de conferencias, no pudo evitar exclamarse a sí mismo—. ¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡Tendré que hablar con todos, necesitaré a todos los muchachos! —y con esas preocupaciones regresó a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas,_ donde ya lo esperaban María Inmaculada, Matías, Wladimir y otros magos, tanto venezolanos como de otros países de proveniencia.

Nada más llegar, Salvador abrazó a su pequeño hijo, quien jugaba con el enmarañado cabello "rastafari" de Matías, lo besó y dejó nuevamente con su "niñero de guardia", como lo llamaba en broma, y se acercó a María Inmaculada:

—Amor —suspiró y luego de besarla, le comentó con tono apesadumbrado—, tenemos una misión asignada por el mismísimo Ministro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida, para luego decir en tono alegre— ¡Eso es excelente, Salvador! ¡Están reconociendo tu trabajo!

—Primero, querrás decir _nuestro_ trabajo —corrigió Salvador, mientras se servía un plato de pabellón(2)—. Segundo, quieren que actuemos "al término de la distancia"; quieren resultados para ayer…

—Eso es lo de menos —María seguía expresando optimismo—, sabes que todas las asignaciones que te dieron, bueno, _nos_ dieron en el Ministerio han sido exitosas.

—Sí, amor, pero sólo tenemos unos nombres y una ciudad monstruosa por recorrer —Cuando se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar, Salvador puso al tanto de la asignación a María Inmaculada, quien veía derrumbarse su optimismo inicial. Al terminar el almuerzo, ya estaba convencida que era una misión más que imposible ubicar a los señores Granger. Pero al reunir a todo el equipo de trabajo, los esposos Hernández no recordaban el dicho que hablaba del "ingenio del venezolano":

—Ok —Matías, quien ya había devuelto al pequeño Jesús a su madre, reflexionaba mientras terminaba de acomodarse las trenzas rastafari, o "dredds" —, por lo que entiendo, sólo conocemos los nombres de esos dos señores, y una foto que puede no ser muy actualizada, ¿sí? —Luego de recibir la afirmación del resto, siguió—; sabemos que son dentistas y que tienen casi un año en la ciudad, ¿no? —otra afirmación—, ¿por qué no buscamos los nombres en la guía profesional de Sydney?

—Matías —respondió Salvador, al borde de la desesperación— ¿No crees tú que ya el Ministerio los habría ubicado por ahí?

—Disculpa que te responda con otra pregunta, Salvador —respondió de vuelta Matías—, pero, ¿tú crees que los del Ministerio van a buscar en la guía _muggle, _con los puritanos que son? Por eso nos están buscando a nosotros, porque saben que no nos importa meternos en la mierda si es para salvarles el culo a ellos. ¿O por qué crees que nos dejaron el problemón ese de las pociones ilegales en Parramatta, que ahí habían hasta traficantes de anfetaminas y opio? Ellos no se quisieron meter hasta que los tuvimos totalmente identificados, y yo casi me vuelvo un adicto al infiltrarme en ese negocio, menos mal que María y sus bebedizos me trajeron de regreso.

—Matías tiene razón —terció Wladimir, con su acento español cercano al cubano—, en el Ministerio saben que nos podemos mover en esos sectores, y les podemos salvar el cuello; si el Ministro en persona tiene la cabeza metida en esto, es porque la cosa es seria, caballero.

Salvador sonrió, porque recordó una de las misiones más duras que habían tenido que efectuar, la búsqueda, infiltración y desmantelamiento de una red de tráfico de sustancias prohibidas, tanto mágicas como _muggles_, como apoyo a la Oficina de Aurores y la policía de Sydney. Pero casi inmediatamente reconoció que Wladimir estaba en lo correcto, por lo que llamó la atención nuevamente sobre la misión asignada:

—Muy bien, muchachos, ¿cómo vamos a hacer? ¿Buscamos en la guía profesional de Sydney a ver si los conseguimos?

—Creo que esa es una buena opción —respondió María Inmaculada, mientras hacía dormir a su inquieto hijo—, también puede investigarse en la Asociación de Dentistas; no recuerdo si para ejercer deben registrarse. Así tuvimos que hacer nosotros para abrir el negocio, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, amor, eso es verdad. Bueno, Wladimir, encárgate de la guía profesional; Matías, averigua con tus amigos "rastafaris" a ver que saben ellos. Mientras tanto, María Inmaculada y yo haremos algunas llamadas a gente conocida. Vamos a ver quienes han cambiado de dentista en este último año.

* * *

Las investigaciones avanzaron con cierta lentitud, hasta que el 27 de Junio se encontraban Salvador y María Inmaculada en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _cuando les sorprendió el timbre del teléfono privado, una línea que sólo usaban los integrantes de la Oficina de Campo.

—¡Aló, buenos días! —la respuesta emocionada que recibió María Inmaculada no le dejó lugar a dudas:

—¡Los encontramos! ¡Los encontramos!

—¿A quiénes, Matías?

—¡A los dentistas! ¡Los Granger, Wilkins, o como sea que se llamen!

—¡Ah, ok! ¡Ya va! ¡No cuelgues! —María le hizo una seña a Salvador, lo que hizo que se acercara. Le pasó el teléfono y éste preguntó:

—Cuéntame, Matías, ¿qué conseguiste?

—¡A los dentistas! Están viviendo en Hunters Hills, pero su consultorio está en Lane Cove, cerca de Bushland Park (3); de hecho estoy llamando de un teléfono público a media cuadra del consultorio. Wladimir está recopilando información allá adentro, y _Ziggy _me está buscando la dirección exacta de la casa donde viven.

—¿Seguro que podemos confiar en _Ziggy? _La última vez que trabajamos con él casi te vendió a los traficantes.

—No, no, tranquilo, no es el mismo _Ziggy, _este es de mi grupo de jamaiquinos; aquel era una basura.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿Crees que podemos avisarle de una vez al Ministerio?

—Déjame conseguir la dirección de la casa, apenas la tenga, avisamos.

—Correcto. Esperemos que Wladimir y ese _Ziggy _te den más noticias. ¡Hablamos!

Luego de colgar, Salvador recibió un abrazo emocionado por parte de su esposa:

—¡Viste, Salvador! ¡No fue difícil conseguirlos!

—Sí —suspiró aliviado—, porque ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, no dejan de llamar del Ministerio para saber de los avances. Me sentía metido en un pozo sin fondo, pero ya me siento más aliviado.

—Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza para celebrar?

—¿Sabes que prefiero? —ante la divertida negativa de María, Salvador la abrazó, la besó rápidamente en los labios y le dijo, viéndola a los ojos—: Quiero escaparme contigo y tener un buen rato de intimidad, como cuando llegamos a Sydney.

—Salvador —María se sonrió, y acariciándole la mejilla, le respondió, entre pícara y divertida—, ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pero podemos escaparnos al depósito, ¿quieres?

La única respuesta fue otro rápido beso, y una carrera, tomados de la mano, hacia el depósito, donde desahogaron su pasión y adrenalina por el éxito inicial en la misión, entre las cajas de productos provenientes de Venezuela: recuerdos, ropa y artesanías hechas en distintas regiones del país.

* * *

Dos días después, y con la información completa en las manos, Salvador se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia, donde lo esperaban los integrantes de la Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Al llegar, nuevamente algunos minutos tarde, se encontró en la sala de conferencias donde le asignaron la misión, no sólo a George Ng Smith y los demás magos de la primera reunión, sino al mismísimo Ministro de Magia australiano, quien conversaba divertido con Ng Smith cuando Salvador saludó:

—Buenas tardes, señor Ministro, disculpen la tardanza.

—Está bien, Hernández —le dijo, despreocupado, el Ministro—, cuéntenos, ¿qué información nos trae?

—Bien, como informé a la Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, hemos localizado a los esposos Granger, encubiertos como los esposos Wendell y Monica Wilkins, y nuestro equipo de agentes mantiene una vigilancia discreta pero permanente sobre sus movimientos, su vivienda y su lugar de trabajo.

A continuación, Salvador explicó las condiciones de ese seguimiento, que ya estaba en pleno desarrollo. El Ministro tomaba notas, mientras escuchaba en silencio el reporte que entregaba el venezolano. Al finalizar, todos guardaron silencios por unos segundos, hasta que el representante de los magos australianos se levantó:

—Me parece excelente el trabajo que has hecho, Hernández, sabía que podía contar con tu equipo. Te felicito —algunos de los funcionarios negaron con la cabeza cuando le estrechó la mano a Salvador, aunque no dijeron nada, por lo que el Ministro atajó la actitud de sus subordinados—, al igual que a todos ustedes. Voy a avisar al Ministro inglés, para afinar detalles. Ng Smith —dirigiéndose al vietnamita—, coordine con Hernández para cuando vengan los ingleses que vayan a venir, no sé quienes vengan, sean recibidos por Inmigración Mágica y los remitan con él y su equipo.

—Sí, señor Ministro —mirando a Salvador agriamente, Ng Smith aceptó—, ya coordinaremos con Hernández.

Aunque el momento era tenso, al salir el Ministro, Salvador, Ng Smith y el resto del personal presente se reunió para acordar las acciones a efectuar. Como era usual en Salvador, él prefería tomar decisiones "sobre la marcha", lo que molestaba al vietnamita, que esperaba establecer una "agenda de trabajo" más estricta. Al final acordaron que, en el momento que tuvieran noticias de la salida de los magos ingleses hacia Australia, Inmigración Mágica asignaría a Katherine Hackman, joven bruja australiana, en la aduana mágica del aeropuerto de Sydney, con la misión de recibir a esa comisión y enviarlos a reunirse con Salvador.

Cuando salió de la sede del Ministerio de Magia, y se puso al volante del _Commodore, _Salvador llevaba una enorme sonrisa, de satisfacción por el éxito en localizar a los Granger y de tranquilidad por haber recibido el beneplácito del Ministro en persona. Por eso, cuando llegó a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas _y abrazó a María Inmaculada, sintió que había alcanzado un hito profesional, quizás más importante que su graduación como Administrador Comercial, con mención _Cum Laude, _y sobre todo junto a su amada María.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Para cada reto, se unificaron los criterios de extensión para todos los retos, de modo que el mínimo de palabras será de 500 y el máximo de 5.000. Para retos que pidan más de un capítulo, se debía mantener en _estos límites que hemos puesto. _Así, el **Reto temático de noviembre: Larga vida a los OC **fue como sigue:

* La historia **debe tener alguna relación con el potterverso.** Podéis escoger magos, squibs o muggles, pero es necesario que seamos capaces de reconocer el mundo que creo J.K. Rowling.

*** No se permite el uso de nombres canon. **Por mucho que simplemente haya sido mencionado una vez, ese nombre ya no os pertenece y, por tanto, no se considerará OC.

*** Pueden aparecer personajes canon** siempre y cuando el **protagonista** de la historia **sea un OC.**

(2) El **pabellón criollo** es un plato tradicional que forma parte de la gastronomía venezolana, y es reconocido como el plato nacional por excelencia. El pabellón criollo tradicional está compuesto por arroz blanco cocido, carne desmechada, caraotas negras "refritas" (guisadas y luego sofritas en mantequilla o aceite), tajadas de plátano maduro frito y queso blanco entero. (En wiki/Pabell%C3%B3n_criollo)

(3) Son ubicaciones reales de sectores del "downtown" de Sydney.

* * *

_Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Griffinstilkin Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__" de ffn._

_Es muy probable que este relato sea incluido en un long-fic que narre las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final",** del cual puede considerarse "spin-off"._

**_Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!_**Aquí vengo con mi otra participación en el reto **"Más de mil historias", **o como la llamo jocosamente "el reto de las mil y una historias", aprovechando el espacio que se creó en el reto "Vivan los OC", temático de Noviembre 2.012. Quiero expresar el mayor sentimiento de felicitaciones al Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" por este hito, y le auguro un cúmulo de éxitos! Salud y saludos!


End file.
